


We Need To Talk

by yell0wsubmarine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yell0wsubmarine/pseuds/yell0wsubmarine
Summary: Harry forces Malfoy to talk about their relationship.





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little fanfic! Please be kind in the comments! :)

Harry liked Malfoy.

 

It was pretty weird to admit. He didn’t know if he’d ever really get used to the fact that he and the boy he had hated so much had ended up here.

 

_Here_ being inside a small broom cupboard on the third floor. Malfoy’s arms loosely draped around his waist. Harry resting against him and gripping the sides of Malfoy’s shirt while resting his forehead on the other boy’s shoulder. Both boys trying to even out their breathing after a heated snog session.

 

He liked this. And he was pretty sure Malfoy liked it too. He certainly hadn’t complained when Harry had stuck his tongue down his throat. Or when they had ground their hips together until each reaching their climax.

 

Harry lifted his head a fraction of an inch to stare at the small, dark red marks that dotted Malfoy’s neck. He was embarrassed that he had lost control like that. Again. He really hadn’t meant for this to happen.

 

He _had_ meant for them to talk. To discuss this thing between them. But as soon as he had closed the cupboard door Malfoy had pulled him close and ghosted a kiss across his lips and Harry had just… _melted._

 

And it just kept happening like that. Harry would decide that it was finally time to _talk._ To figure out what this attraction between them actually meant. But just when he would get him alone, Malfoy would become surprisingly gentle and intimate with him.

 

One time Malfoy had stroked his cheek slowly with the back of his hand before kissing him tenderly. Another time he had grabbed his hand and kissed each finger softly before lightly sucking on one. And another time he had simply just held him as he breathed in the scent of Harry’s shampoo.

 

It threw Harry off every time and drove him completely mad. It made his breath catch in his throat and his cock thicken in his pants. It was incredibly arousing and yet, just _so_ _sweet_. And _so_ unlikeMalfoy.

 

But maybe it was the fact that it _was_ Malfoy that made him like it so damn much.

 

Harry finally separated from the other boy, grimacing at the cool, wet stickiness he felt in his trousers. Malfoy let his hands slip from Harry’s waist and pulled out his wand to cast a cleaning charm on them both. He pressed one final chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling away and making to open the cupboard door.

 

“See you, Potter.”

 

“Wait, no.”

 

Malfoy stopped without turning around.

 

“What,” he sighed.

 

Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back so they were facing each other again.

 

“We need to talk,” Harry said, still firmly holding Malfoy’s hand.

 

“About?” Malfoy sighed again and quirked one eyebrow, looking positively bored.

 

“Us. This.” Harry paused taking a deep breath. “What is this?” He wasn’t going to let Malfoy get away again without a solid answer this time.

 

Malfoy just stared at him. But Harry thought he could just see one side of his mouth curl upward as if a smile were threatening to escape.

 

“We’re going to be late for Charms,” he said calmly before giving Harry’s hand a light squeeze and then trying to pull away again. Harry only held on tighter.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Malfoy looked down at their joined hands and seemed to think for a few seconds before intertwining their fingers and doing the same thing with their other hands too.

“What do _you_ want this to be, Potter?” he asked seriously.

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something and then paused, closing it again. He didn’t know _what_ he wanted. Because despite wanting to talk to Malfoy about it so much, he honestly hadn’t thought that far.

 

“I don’t know,” he said. He took a deep breath. “I just know... that I like this.”

 

“Mmm,” Malfoy hummed. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Harry watched as his cool, grey eyes looked up at him from under his eyelashes. He whispered, “I like it, too,” and kissed him again, soft and slow.

 

Harry felt himself melting into the kiss and beginning to forget everything he had been so determined to talk about. Whatever he had wanted to say no longer seemed important as Malfoy’s warm, wet tongue massaged his own.

 

But just as things were starting to pick up speed, Malfoy pulled away abruptly, opening the cupboard door and slipping out before Harry could stop him, and saying over his shoulder, “We really need to get to class.”

 

Harry stood there frozen for a few seconds as he watched Malfoy walk away, still slightly dazed after that incredible kiss. _No,_ he thought. _It’s now or never._

 

He shook himself and started running until he caught up to the blonde. He was just about to grab his arm when Malfoy whipped around as quick as lightning and pushed the center of Harry’s chest with one hand until he was pressed flush up against the wall. Harry opened his mouth in protest, but Malfoy covered it with his other hand, silencing him.

 

“No, Potter,” he said angrily. “We’re not discussing this anymore. You said yourself you don’t know what you want, and I’m not going to figure it out for you. Whatever you want, whatever you want this to be—want _us_ to be, it doesn’t matter. Not to me, anyway.” He paused, breathing deeply and visibly trying to calm himself before continuing.

 

“I’m here, Potter. And I’m all in. I’ve been all in with you since the day we met. And I was all in when you hated me. I was all in when you wanted to fight. I was all in when you kissed me a month ago. And I _will_ be all in if you decide you want more than this. I’m here, Potter. In whatever way you want me, I’m here.”

 

Harry stood there in shock, eyes wide open. Malfoy’s cheeks were flushed pink from either anger or embarrassment, Harry didn’t know which. They stared at each other intensely for a few moments before Harry felt Malfoy’s hands slide away from him, releasing him from his firm hold.

 

He seemed to shake himself slightly before saying, “Now, some of us actually need to do well in their N.E.W.T.’s. So, I’ll see you in Charms.” He gave Harry a curt nod and then turned and walked away. Harry finally let him go, slumping against the wall again, thinking hard.

 

His mind was reeling from what Malfoy had said. He couldn’t have asked for more honesty, even if he had given Malfoy some Veritaserum. He still didn’t know what he wanted, or where he wanted this thing between them to go. But what Malfoy had given him during his little speech was… time to figure it all out. With no pressure.

 

Harry pushed himself from the wall and finally headed to class, following the path Malfoy had taken. He checked his watch and saw that he was already ten minutes late, but thankfully Flitwick had always been one of his more lenient professors. He slipped through the door and quietly took his seat next to Ron who gave him a questioning look. Harry shook his head reassuringly before chancing a glance over at Malfoy. The blonde was seated across the room, frantically copying down the notes he had missed from the start of class. Harry smiled softly as he looked away and pulled out his parchment and quills.

 

 

He liked Malfoy. That much he knew.

 

And for now, that was enough. He knew Malfoy would be there when he figured it all out.


End file.
